Tickling a sleeping tiger
by Aleia15
Summary: Ban learns some ideas are not so good. BanAkabane


**Tickling a sleeping tiger**

Ban knew it was a bad idea.

Or he would have known had he been sober or maybe a bit less drunk.

Unfortunately, he wasn't. He was as far from sober as one could be while still being conscious. As it was, his brain had stopped working sometime ago, and there were no warnings telling him it was a really bad one.

Ginji could have told him it was a bad idea had he shared his plan with his partner. Also unfortunately, Ginji had been unconscious since the seventh--or was it the twelfth?--tequila, and anyway Ban didn't share everything with Ginji anymore.

His relationship with the psycho was something Ginji had no stomach for.

That was probably the reason Ban was now stumbling into his lover's--partner, enemy under truce, boyfriend? He wasn't even sure what to call it--apartment. He had been there a few times, and knew the layout well enough to stealthily make his way into the bedroom.

He began undressing on the way, dumping his clothes on the floor without a thought about what his prickly lover would say.

He had a nice and big surprise for Akabane. Especially _big_.

He climbed on the bed and snuggled under the covers, getting as close as possible to the warm body waiting for his there.

"Akabane," he whispered, turning his face to kiss his sleeping lover.

Then he froze, with his arms outstretched to grab Akabane's wait, and blinked. Once. Twice. Oops.

Two dark eyes were staring at him from the pillow, brows furrowed in a thunderous scowl. They were glinting with fury and malice. They were not the only thing glinting in the almost darkness.

"Midou-kun."

A hiss. That didn't look good.

Ban's self-preservation instinct took over; very slowly he inched away from the sharp scalpel pointed at his throat.

"Ummm," he said unintelligently, his alcohol addled brain coming back from its short vacation.

"You are very late, Midou-kun," Akabane said, his voice still a deathly whisper.  
Ban tried to think, tried to remember if he had told Akabane he was going to stop over today. He couldn't. The only thing he was able to recall was getting paid after a difficult job and dragging Ginji to a club to celebrate.

He tried a charming smile. "Well, I thought I could give you a surprise," he said, trying to keep his neck as far as possible from the knife while moving his lower closer to his lover.

Akabane's expression darkened, if possible, even more.

"Midou-kun, you are very drunk. You come into my house unannounced and uninvited, crash against every single piece of furniture disturbing my sleep, dump your stinky clothes everywhere, and still presume you're welcome in my bed."

"Don't be so uptight, Akabane-chan," Ban said, blissfully unaware of the dangerous situation he was into. 

The scalpel moved fast, a drop of blood trickling down Ban's throat. Everything stayed still for a second, the room deathly silent. Ban exhaled, closing his eyes. He didn't feel so drunk anymore; he didn't feel drunk at all.

"Midou-kun, this is not the way you treat a lover. You don't just come in the night stinking drunk and climb into bed. You need to realize things unfold in its due time, not when you want it." Akabane said, his lips curving into a smile for the first time. Ban would have shuddered if he had been able to move. He was in deep shit. "You have exactly two seconds to get rid of that," a slender leg nudged his crotch, and he realized shocked he was still hard, "before I do it myself." The scalpel retreated a mere fraction of inch, and Ban was certain it wasn't an empty threat.

Swearing softly Ban moved a hand to grab his erection, feeling foolish and losing all desire to play with his lover for the night. Probably the week. But he knew it wasn't going to disappear on its own.

He gripped hard and jerked himself off quickly, coming in a bit more than two seconds--but not by far. The knife disappeared from sight and Akabane smiled sadistically, leaning closer and giving him a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.

He turned his back to Ban, who had to suppress the urge of grabbing his scrawny neck and twist it. That had probably been the less erotic experience of his life.

"I have to wake up early in the morning, I have an important job tomorrow and will be out of the city for a few days," Akabane said, his voice normal again. "When I come back I expect compensation for tonight."

Ban sighed and closed his eyes, wondering how much distance would he be able to put between himself and Akabane in a week and what the hell possessed him to ever start a relationship with the psycho.

He didn't know, but he sure as hell wasn't going to drink _ever again._

…


End file.
